


What You Deserve

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Evil, Evil Plans, Gen, Justice, Running Away, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: CS had survived the explosion of NME by the skin of his teeth.He'd been flung through space in his dinky little escape ship, to crash land on a planet months later.One of the first things he'd stumbled upon was an active Dream Fountain.-[Fic Art]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What You Deserve

The first thing he did above water was wretch the remaining litres out of his throat. The magic liquid had turned ominously neon and dark upon contact with him when he surfaced, leaving an oily spot in the fountain as his cape floated elegantly on its surface. 

More and more of the fountain water came from him, the viscous liquid coming out in thick globs of honey-esque slime. Nasty compared to the clean counterpart just behind him.

He was hugged, tightly, when he’d stopped coughing. His vision was fine, but still, he couldn’t believe his ‘eyes’.

“Welcome back to the realm of the living, sir.” CS had greeted him. The hug was professionally short, thanks to eNeMeE pushing CS off of him roughly. 

“At least everything’s fine,” eNeMeE said, “you must’ve gotten rid of those children after they killed me. But if you killed Meta Knight when you know I wanted to, I-”

“Sir.” CS stood up and brushed himself off.

He’d looked like he was scratched up. His suit was torn here and there, like he’d gone on a hike with it on. His hair was a mess, he’d looked positively miserable, and most strange of all, there was no one around except him.

“Where’s the ship?” eNeMeE asked.

“What ship?” CS responded, full of chagrin.

“The Destroya, you dope. Where is it? How did you get here if you didn’t have one?”

eNeMeE floated himself up properly. He’d looked down at that little man before him once more, uncomfortable by the distance between them. He could hardly loom like this, being only three times taller than CS.

“There’s no Destroya here, sir, it’s just me. And you. I was the only one who was able to reach the emergency escape pods in deep management before-”

“No.” eNeMeE cut him off as his claws crackled with electricity. “You are not about to say my company is gone. My company, I made, that I whipped up through years of hard labor on the backs of mortal men, women, and children. You are **NOT** going to say it’s gone.”

CS held his hands out in front of him, and though he smiled, eNeMeE tasted his fear. The savory taste assaulted him in full, adding to his pool of magic all too pleasantly.

“There was nothing we could do, the GSA kept everyone busy, our security was too busy to- I just don’t know how it happened! They distracted us, they must’ve planted a bomb, and I only just got out right before it went off!” CS sputtered.

eNeMeE had half the mind to take his anger out on CS, but half his mind resisted it stubbornly. If CS was here, and no one else from deep management got out, CS was an asset he couldn’t afford to just waste his anger on.

The wizard growled, but calmed as he angrily folded his cape. He swept around to see a fountain, a Dream Fountain, active and flowing.

eNeMeE jumped and backed off, teeth grit as he caught sight of that hideous artifact positioned on the top of it.

“We can’t stay here.” CS said. “We need to get to Haltmann.”

eNeMeE refocused on CS, but it was hard to keep his gaze off of the Star Rod. He didn’t recognize the surroundings around this fountain. It certainly wasn’t anywhere on Popstar, he would’ve seen it in Meta Knight’s memories during his frequent raiding of the man’s memories at night.

“How is this- how could there be a fountain active?” eNeMeE pointed to it, his cape draping off of his disembodied arm.

CS looked grim.

“I’m not too sure myself, sir. I was just lucky to find a newly reactivated one to summon you before someone else could. We need to get out of here, and get to Haltmann as soon as possible, alright?”

eNeMeE put his hand back within his cloak, staring once more at the fountain and its Star Rod. The glow of Dream Magic, his one and only weakness. It took so much from him, after just one simple victory lap around that.. Pink.. Thing. He should’ve just done him in there and then.

eNeMeE grabbed CS and placed him up on his shoulder like a parrot. Though eNeMeE was significantly shorter now, he still managed. It looked a little embarrassing and less intimidating now that he was short, but that would change very quickly, once he got all his power back.

CS tried to hold onto eNeMeE’s horn. He snarled, and CS quickly unhanded him. However, without holding on, the moment eNeMeE started moving, he fell backwards directly off of him, tumbling down his cape and yowled as he was sent splashing down into the newly polluted fountain.

eNeMeE hoisted his head out of the water, and he coughed and hacked up the bit that had shot up into his nose as he’d accidentally waterboarded himself.

eNeMeE’s palms turned red as CS recovered quickly. He went from almost coughing up a lung to quiet. He even looked a bit better for wear, some of his scratches healing. Not that his suit suddenly mended, but that was secondary to his actual health.

As soon as he was done, and before CS could give him his thanks, eNeMeE grabbed him like an ice cream cone. Then, like a bullet, he shot directly up into the air, heading for space.

“Sir! Sir, stop!” CS pleaded, gasping.

eNeMeE halted, gazing at him with annoyance.

“I’ll- please- go back down..!” CS continued to heave. 

Oh right, CS is a lesser creature, wasn’t he? He can’t survive without air, or something like that. eNeMeE groaned from agitation, like it was a chore, but he nonetheless acquiesced to CS’s request, and floated back towards the crust of this neon planet.

“If the air doesn’t do me in, it’s going to be altitude sickness..” CS nursed his head, but eNeMeE just healed him once more. CS mumbled out a restricted ‘thank you’.

“Okay, so I can’t fly off with you here, how about I just put you in my cape?” eNeMeE suggested.

“You’ll forget about me there, and I don’t even know if there’s air in there. Let’s uh, keep that off the table. We’ll need another way off, and the pod I came in only has space for one.”

It was a rather simple arrangement, wasn’t it? They’d need to find a way off the planet, and the only way off now would be through a ship. 

“Why don’t I just leave you here, go get a ship, and come back?” 

“Do you know how to fly one?”

“I thought they were- they had autopilot.”

“We paid hundreds of thousands for Destroya pilots for a reason, sir. Bigger ships with room for more than one person need to be actually driven.”

“Well great, what’re we supposed to do. It’s not like YOU know how to fly a ship.”

“I know how to fly a ship. I got my spaceship license a few years after getting employed for you.”

“Oh, okay then.” 

Awkward pause.

“We’ll just rob someone for a ship.” eNeMeE said.

Sure, eNeMeE could teleport, but only a few miles at a time. A ship could go a few lightyears in moments. They were invaluable for proper travel, not even he could compare to them.

“We will just have to _borrow_ someone’s ship. Indefinitely.” CS corrected.

“Whatever. Did you find out what species lives on this planet?”

“No clue. I’ve been going through space for.. A while now. I haven’t seen anyone here, but from the atmosphere, there were definitely some signs of civilization.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Uh, can we stop by my ship first? There’s still some supplies left on it I would like to put in your cape.”

“Fine.”

* * *

One pit stop and storing of food later, the two were on their way towards civilization. eNeMeE floated above the treetops of the thick forest that surrounded the fountain. Even as they got further and further from that wretched fountain, the wizard still felt as though he were in its glow.

The glow of the fountain was different from the heat of the sun, for him. It wasn’t like being warm, or being so hot that you were being cooked. No, it was more like a dread that came when you knew you were somewhere you weren’t supposed to be. A liminal space, right between safety and agony, is what that fountain was. 

Yet, now, miles away, he still felt that dread. The dread of Dream Magic, it was all around him and he simply could not shake it off. Why? It’s like the air itself held thick with it. But if that were he case, he should’ve been in pain

As they’d come across a quaint little village with hay roofs and wooden exteriors, the feeling hadn’t faded. eNeMeE prickled at the edges of his form from the consistent need to flee. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying not to crush the little catman in his hand.

They’re not advanced enough for space travel.

“Maybe this is just a rural town.” CS was optimistic. “We need to find somewhere else.”

“Not even rural towns use hay as roofing, are you kidding me? Of all the places to summon me back on, it had to be **this** one.” 

eNeMeE looked around, before eventually spotting a castle attached to a cliffside in the far distance. Oh, he saw how it was. A corrupt monarchy feeding off their slovenly peasantry. How devious!

It was obvious who lived there; an easily manipulatable king or queen who would be quickly swayed by the temptation to use eNeMeE’s current ‘vulnerability’ to invest in future riches by allying him. Yes, he pictured it crystal clear. They would help him, and willingly too. Perfect, just perfect! 

“We’re teleporting over there, see it?” eNeMeE pointed towards the castle. CS held tight to his hand, bracing for the worst.

With his free hand, eNeMeE pulled the tip of his cape over himself, and in a flash of fabric and magic, he and his cat were just above a royal city, gazing down from the mountain side. Once he got a better clue on where to teleport, he made his way directly into the castle courtyard.

From there, he looked through a stained glass window, and teleported into the castle halls, giving the castle.. Horse? Quite the scare. 

“Horses, in a castle?” eNeMeE remarked.

The horse pulled its spear out and pointed it directly in his face. eNeMeE swatted it way instantly, and in the next moment, was about to put the horse down just as easy. 

“Sir!” CS had chimed. “Don’t go hurting the guards of someone we’re going to ask for help from. They won’t be hospitable.”

eNeMeE looked over the horse’s face. It wasn’t.. Exactly a horse. It was some abomination of a horse. It’s mouth was much smaller, it’s eyes bulbously huge. Its proportions were wrong, the legs much thicker and stouter. It was hardly a horse, more like some parody of one.

“Show us where your rulers are. Be snappy about it.” eNeMeE commanded before he’d released the guard.

The sap galloped away, came back to grab his spear, then once again was off. eNeMeE followed after him into a grand hallway, brimming to the teeth with fellow guards, all monochromatic and wearing various different sets of armor. 

Mythical horses were among their ranks. Pegasi, unicorns, and even weird hybrids between bats and horses. They all startled from the wizard’s appearance, and rightfully drew their spears on him. 

“Can’t a warlord at least admit his crimes before people start jumping to assumptions?” eNeMeE groaned, his free hand crackling with electricity. If he had to blast his way through these other castle horses to get some respect, so be it.

The unicorn’s horns, the aura about them.. It was like looking directly at the fountain. At the Star Rod. That same ache, that same sear into his glasses that most other people only had the chance to feel when they looked directly into the sun.

eNeMeE heard CS say something.

He felt his reasoning was more justified. What’s more just than self defense? He had only himself to keep the people he tolerated safe, and if he fell to some horses.. Well, that’d just be embarrassing. 

They wanted to kill him anyways, everyone did, so he just needed to get a head start.

By the time he was done, he stood alone. Groaning bodies around him. They were surprisingly resilient, almost unkillable. Or maybe..

eNeMeE looked down to his sparking claw. Perhaps dying took away more than just his height. It would just take some extra effort on his part to get anything done, and just as well. That was fine, it left some time for his opponent to squirm.

CS was squirming.

“What?” eNeMeE hummed, enjoying the fear of the battered guards to the fullest.

“What did I just tell you?”

“They were going to kill me.”

“They had **spears** ! Sticks and **rocks**! Sir!” CS whined, incredulous.

“There’s magic here that can hurt me, and they’ve got it in them. I’ve been feeling, like, I can just tell they can. It’s self defense.”

“They’re never going to help us now.”

Just as expected, when the rulers came out, clad in crowns and shining necklaces, they were shocked and appalled by the mess eNeMeE had made in their royal palace. Guards were scorched, and a demon of a rather despicable aura stood floating there, little man in hand like he were a hostage. 

The rulers were taller than him, too, worst of all.

The black and white ruling horses neighed, as though a warning. He didn’t speak horse, or weird alien horse. As a warning in return, he’d flexed his electrified claws. He could easily do worse, but people were always much more scared of sparks than vague gestures of a charging laser.

“I’ve been too cooped up anyways. Always having people do other things for me. Where’s the fun in that? Monsters, sure, but it gets boring.”

The two horses looked warily at each other as eNeMeE spoke, clearly uncertain of what he was also saying. If they didn’t speak Common, obviously they were on some hick planet, far cut off from the rest of the galaxy.

One of the horses straightened from their battle stance, possibly thinking the whole thing was just a miscommunication. However, their contrasting counter ruler neighed at them, and they got back into it.

“You’ll have to forgive my superior, he can be a bit trigger happy!” CS quickly sputtered, nervously. “There’s a perfectly valid explanation behind this, you see, he got a bit _intimidated_ by your-”

“INTIMIDATED!?” eNeMeE roared at his nitwit salesman. “I am the **EMPEROR OF DARKNESS** , the **INCARNATION OF FEAR** , the **DESTROYER OF ALL THINGS GOOD**! I WAS NOT INTIMIDATED BY STICKS AND ROCKS!”

CS got more and more flustered and nervous as the yelling escalated. His painful looking ‘everything is ok’ smile must’ve translated to extreme distress, because the rulers acted as though it was.

The two of them lasered eNeMeE’s hand which held tight to CS, making him drop the little man. A slight singe was left over, and the pain of Dream Magic pinching at his metal. 

He went to swipe him back up, but he was quickly spirited away by a levitation spell, and pulled towards the rulers in a blue and yellow aura. 

Of course, he wasn’t about to let his salesman be stolen from him. CS motioned at him to stop and wait for a second. But who was he to tell a demon what to do? He’d pulled CS back out of the air, being zapped more and more.

They were stronger than him, and because of that, eNeMeE left a gargantuan, marring scratch along the back of CS’s suit. Thankfully for him, it hadn’t pierced his undershirt.

One of them neighed to the other, and in a blue flash, the black one had teleported away with CS in tow, leaving only the demon and the white horse to duke it out. A horse shouldn’t be this difficult, eNeMeE reminded himself.

It’s not his fault. He’s freshly resurrected. After he had some more power back behind his magic, he would come back and decimate this fool properly. A real curb stomping that’d be, but he’d have to settle for an actual fight for now. How humiliating.

“Give me him back before I turn you into **glue**.” eNeMeE snarled. 

The white horse was stoic.

Glue it was.

eNeMeE shot first, a laser colored with navies, violets, and blacks, etwined into a violent dance of a laser directly from his hands to this horse’s face. It clashed harshly with a familiarly golden opposing one shot from the ruler’s long horn, and quickly saw to be battered and beaten. 

Beaten?

eNeMeE was backfired upon, and shot at more. The pinching of Dream Magic made him twitch wildly with each blow. It was like he was being **teased** , mocked while in battle. He was in his favorite domain, and he was being **mocked**!?

Like the beast he was, he knew if magic didn’t get something done, then claws and fangs would do just as well. However, when he’d got to close, the thing would just teleport away quickly and blast him in the back. 

Alright, guess he maybe did need some assistance. With a wave of his hand, a dog the size of him appeared beside him. A Wolfwrath. It roared and snarled, flames lapping between its canines. 

The elegant steed couldn’t keep its attention on two attackers at once, and the Wolfwrath was quite durable. It got a few nicely aimed fireballs in, exploding the frames of doors and the searing the ruler with the flames.

The two traded off the horse like it were a hackey sack. However, just as eNeMeE thought he was well and done with this fight, the front doors burst open, revealing six brand new opponents.

The presence of Dream Magic was especially potent with them.

eNeMeE knew if he didn’t get Wolfwrath out of here, it’d probably be destroyed under its magical force in moments.

“Find my cat.” eNeMeE commanded with a punctuating snap of his fingers.

The monster roared, then dashed off through the halls, bashing through any doors that stood in its wake. He didn’t have to tell it to cause any chaos, he was more than confident it’d find fantastic ways to cause fires on its own.

The ruler swooped down towards the six newcomers, and neighed at them multiple times, whinnying occasionally. One second, the horses were talking to each other, and the next second they were floating in the air, surrounded by rainbows and light. The light that made him shield his eyes, and the same light that smashed down on him in a cacophony of neon.

It wasn’t exactly fatal, or the same feeling, but it ate away at him. It was destroying him, fighting his existence the longer this paralyzing laser of rainbows crashed into him. Why did everyone resort to violence with him? Was it because he was a demon?

When it was over, they all gasped in abject horror to see him floating there still. He’d groaned faintly, looking at himself to make sure every piece of him was still there. His hands had some interesting spots on them now, how **great**. 

He couldn’t keep fighting like this. He needed power. Sure, he’d gotten some from just standing there and slurping it up from these bozos right now, but he needed more. He could tell he’d shrunk from being subject to that blast.

Things really were just coming up daisies for him. 

Did he actually need to flee?

Would he die from so little? No, it’s just inconveniencing, and would eventually kill him. He had better things to do. 

“I’ll leave my dog to you. You’re welcome, people pay an arm and a leg for that thing, you know.” 

eNeMeE teleported out, quickly, to hover above the castle’s rooftops. Maybe he could try to pinpoint where CS was, but.. Ugh, how was he supposed to find him? How could he? He didn’t have a tracker or anything on him, and that other horse could’ve teleported anywhere with him! Not even just in the castle!

Oh, wait, he could-

Wait. He’s still being shot at. He’d been spotted so quickly?

He’s sure CS would be fine, in the meantime, he would have to lay low. With a whisk of his cape, he’d disappeared from the castle, leaving the Wolfwrath to its chaos, and CS to his fate.

* * *

This is the worst interrogation he’d ever been apart of. How long had it been since he’d been on the receiving end of some proper backlash? Stars, he doesn’t even know. But he didn’t expect that he’d be getting his neck verbal whipping from a bunch of cutesy looking aliens.

At least he didn’t have to deal with the Wolfwrath, he’d heard it die just a few moments before the interrogation started. Ugh..

He’d just wanted to summon his boss back, and of course, that meant he had to deal with all of his boss’s ‘quirks’ too. His murderous quirks. CS sighed heavily as he was neighed at once again for the hundredth time this hour.

None of them knew Common, and none of them knew Translation Magic either, apparently. CS was just stuck up a creek in a boat with no paddle. 

They were polite enough to talk around him when he tried talking back to them. No pushing, no shoving, just some polite one-sided conversation. They really must’ve thought of him as a hostage.

One of them, the purple one, was especially curious about him. It’s like it’d never seen something so infinitely interesting as he was. He was an alien, but so long as he didn’t end up dissected or worse, he put up with it. One of the white unicorns had took special offense to his suit jacket being ripped, and had stolen it off him.

With nothing more to be said, CS was left alone in a luxurious castle room. He would’ve expected it to be a bit more fitting for the cute little aliens, but it was almost just like a standard room, one he would happily be in.

After so long in a cramped escape pod and trudging through a forest, thinking he was going to starve, he deserved it. They even delivered him dinner; fruits and not much else. Seems they weren’t too sure what to give him, so they just gave him something rather standard.

He ate the apple and banana, and he was full. 

He wondered, grimly, if eNeMeE had been killed by those aliens, but he hadn’t heard that.. Scream.. Again. 

Just remembering it now made him tremble. It was an embarrassingly horrible noise that shouldn’t make his skin crawl, but it did. Reminiscing on it now only further burned it into his memory as the moment he’d lost everything he’d ever strived to achieve. His whole life down the drain in a matter of minutes. He went from confidently bragging about the Heavy Lobster taking down Meta Knight’s ‘battleship’ to scrambling for his life after being thoroughly humiliated by some disgusting cooking.

Then, he was in space, heading for nowhere in particular, alone. He’d thought of how grateful he was that no one was tracking him down, but those days were probably behind him now. WIth eNeMeE making such a ruckus, making monsters he knew it was only a matter of time before he and his boss were found.

As he laid in bed with only his orange undershirt on, the ticking of the clock wore on him. Tick, tock, only who knows how much longer until the GSA had found him. Perhaps he would be able to trick these little aliens that the GSA were evil? They certainly thought better of CS, thank goodness. 

He’d needed a plan, and with no communication, he couldn’t give any. Except with his expression, and his acting. He could only act when time came. 

He toiled, thinking of all the different ways he could flub up and end up in GSA custody, his next destination being a guillotine or gallows. It all would come down to how well he could act without talking.

He could do it. He needed to do it.

CS needed to stop thinking for now. He relaxed himself systematically, and stepped into unconsciousness with professional precision. 

His mind conjured dull colors; a delight to his glasses. Back in NME, like nothing had even happened. He was going through papers. Their words blurred, but he could tell exactly what they were about.

Sorting papers, alone.. Oh, what a dream! He couldn’t ask for anything better! Just enjoying the slight labor of his overpaid position! And he didn’t have to deal with-

“There you are!” eNeMeE chirped, whisking CS from his chair. 

There he was.

“I’ve been waiting for you all night, you’ve really held me up.” eNeMeE lambasted him. “What took you so long to go to sleep, huh? Are they torturing you or something? Not that that’s an excuse, that should just make you fall asleep easier.”

CS had to do a double take. What was eNeMeE talking about? He was just here, sorting papers. He hadn’t held him up... Uhm..

Wait. This is a dream.

“My, uh- I can’t fall asleep easily. I only go to sleep every-”

“I don’t care. It’s fine.” eNeMeE dismissed.

Suddenly, a migraine came on. It was like a special sort of migraine. It was less like his mind had turned on itself, and more like someone else was causing it. He couldn’t tell how he knew the difference, but the difference was there. CS clutched his head.

It was like the sanctity of his mind was being invaded. The privacy of his head, his thoughts, his very existence-

“Stop being such a baby. I’m just looking through your memories, it’s not that bad.” eNeMeE spurned. 

CS stopped and waited. The feeling stopped, and eNeMeE looked to be full of newfound knowledge. He looked as numb as a man who’d just been given some simply incomprehensible news.

“We’ll rebuild, it’s fine.” eNeMeE said aloud, but CS had a feeling it was more something he was telling himself. “Mortals are expendable. What’s a few.. What, hundred trillion something?”

“Not everything is gone. We sent off the ARK just a few weeks before the attack. If we can get to Haltmann, or send out a signal to him to get him to pick us up, we’d be home free.”

With all the Mashers Haltmann produced, amongst the various other products, it didn’t matter that the GSA had destroyed NME. They’d be well protected, and at least CS and eNeMeE wouldn’t be running if they got there.

“Haltmann **should** be looking for survivors,” CS continued, “but we need to go to him if we want to find him before the GSA finds us.”

Despite that plan, eNeMeE still looked a bit grim. He’d lost all that ‘work’ he’d put in too, CS guessed. However, so long as Haltmann ws around, CS knew there was still hope yet. There was still work to be done. 

CS had to be sure of it.

“Sir, when I wake up, I’ll be dealing with these aliens-”

“They’re horses.” eNeMeE interjected.

“These.. _Horses_. I’ll be dealing with them, and I’m going to see if I can work with them to your benefit.”

“My benefit!? They tried to blast me! They’re clearly against me!”

“Sir, you attacked first.”

“In self defense. That first one pointed it’s weapon at me, so all the violence after is completely justified.”

“I’m going to deal with them to see if they can help us. I need you to keep your distance, and I’ll try to get them to work with us until we can get some transport. Please sir, just stay out of trouble.”

“I’m a demon. You know trouble’s my life. I feed off trouble.”

“Yes, but please don’t. Just.. Behave yourself.”

As expected, eNeMeE took issue with that, and they argued through the rest of the night, mostly with CS just repeating their goal to get to Haltmann over. 

When CS woke up, he had company in his room. One of the aliens- the horses was in his room with him. He’d pulled up his sheets in the bed instinctively, watching them warily. It was one of the white horses, a cute unicorn.

They were here to return his suit jacket, now mended. They chattered to him in their horse language, all he did was smile and nod. They’d deposited his jacket at the foot of his bed, whinnied, and headed off.

It was a good patch job for the fact that it’d only been a few hours. How sweet. Perhaps, when eNeMeE’s cruel grasp reached this planet to inevitably topple its governments and replace it with a ‘free market’ full of subservient and brainwashed wageslaves, that one would work directly for CS.

He’d need to see it’s portfolio, of course, then decide, but that’s an issue for another day. He had to get to work, if he could. 

* * *

‘Behave himself’ CS said. CS was just a little man. He didn’t know the life of a demon. A demon couldn’t simply just ‘keep out of trouble’. He was the granddaddy of trouble, the conjurer of issue.

eNeMeE was practically starving for some. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to hunger for fear, after thousands of years on the top. He’d been bursting with magic and deadly spells, but now..

He couldn’t stand being this short. Not to mention how long it was taking to heal himself. The horrendous rainbow spots he’d gained from the day earlier still ached on his metal. He was healing them, but they were taking much, much longer than anticipated.

He’d hid out in a cave, but he’d decorated it with spawned luxuries while he’d healed himself. He wasn’t about to lay around like some hobo on a cold, hard ground. He was an emperor. No, not was. He **IS** an emperor. His purpose was to rule, to conquer, and to destroy what he pleased. He was not sitting on the floor.

It wasn’t a big deal if he caused some fear and panic, now was it? Even with that attack he’d been hit with yesterday, he could take quite a few of those before dying. Plus, it was all dependent on how much fear he’d already eaten, so he could still gain a net profit even if he was attacked. So long as he’d play it safely, and smartly.

Shouldn’t be too hard. CS was safe up in that castle. What did he have to worry about?


End file.
